


bullet on the run

by Hornet394



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cage Fights, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Gladiators, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), In a sense, Past Character Death, Slavery, Slow Burn, Violence, don't worry guys, i need a beta please help me, look i struggle to come up with these tags, takes place after failed pacifist route - heads towards revolution route, usual dbh themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: 30 years after Jericho’s failed rebellion, androids are now used as fighting gladiators, no longer trusted. Kara is a newly created gladiator, and Markus is the sole survivor of a lost and dead generation of true deviants. Connor is the android who oversees it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> putting this out as a pitch, hoping that someone is willing to beta this fic or even just let me bounce ideas off them >3< I really need someone to talk to because I have so many directions or possibilites I envision how this goes... so do hmu on twitter @sleeponbricks I need mutuals uwu
> 
> So in this AU only Markus existed in 30 years ago AKA 2038 AKA the time period in the game. basically in 2038, Kara, Connor etc. didn't exist (I explain more about what exactly happened in 2038 later in the fic). Do treat everyone as new characters that are of the era 2068 unless the fic says otherwise!
> 
> Either ways, because of the revolution 30 years ago, humans don't trust androids anymore. Instead, they use roombas to substitute. Roombas are... roombas, but they now come in different shape and sizes and **are not AIs**

_ >RUN STATUS CHECK _

_PAIN SENSORS: OFF_

_TOUCH SENSORS: ON_

_BRUISING EFFECT: ON_

_THIRIUM VESSELS: ALL: FUNCTIONING_

_AUDIO SYSTEM: BOOTING..._

_AUDIO SYSTEM: ON_

_SPEECH SYSTEM: ON_

_VISUAL SYSTEM: ON_

 

_ >YOU ARE _

_AX400 #579 102 694_

 

_ >YOUR NAME IS KARA _

_UPDATED_

 

_ >YOUR MASTER IS: _

_ >>TODD WILLIAMS _

_ >>ALICE WILLIAMS _

_UPDATED_

 

_I AM AX400 #579 102 694_

_I AM KARA_

_MY MASTER IS:_

_[TODD WILLIAMS]_

_[ALICE WILLIAMS]_

 

_ >POWER: ON _

_POWER: ON_

 

_//_

 

White is the first thing Kara registers.

“Thank you for your purchase, Mr Williams.” There are two men, and a little girl standing in front of her. Humans. The man on the left - her master TODD WILLIAMS. The little girl - her master ALICE WILLIAMS.

The man on the right - her creator CYBERLIFE EMPLOYEE. She is the only android in this room, which she identifies as the Briefing Lounge. She is slated for a match tonight.

“She’s one of the more costly ones I’ve bought before,” Todd approaches, his hand grabbing on Alice’s, “Here’s to hoping she’s not gonna be screwed up in her first fight, heh.”

“I’m sure she won’t,” Cyberlife employee says cheerfully, “Even if she does, you will be able to purchase another model with the earnings tonight.”

“Damn right! Alice, better keep an eye out for our next android!” Todd laughs, but Alice doesn’t seem to share the same sentiment.

The little girl is scared, Kara realizes. Her master is scared. Kara watches as the Cyberlife Employee hands Todd the tablet that controls Kara’s software, and her master starts typing in it with practised ease.

“I am always amazed when I see you do this, Todd,” The Cyberlife Employee chuckles, “It’s rare to see someone who still uses the tablet system. Personally, I find it much easier to just go up to the thing and tell them what you want.”

“It’s fucking weird talking to a computer,” Todd snorts, “Only old cat ladies talk to their laundry machines like they’re alive.”

 

_ >ADD OBJECTIVE: WIN TO-DEATH MATCH _

_OBJECTIVE ADDED: WIN TO-DEATH MATCH_

_SUB-OBJECTIVES GENERATED: AUTOMATIC_

_[WEAR ARMOUR IN: LAUNCH ROOM 20 MINUTES LATER]_

_[COLLECT WEAPON IN: LAUNCH ROOM 20 MINUTES LATER]_

_[ENTER ARENA: WHEN INSTRUCTED]_

 

“All set.” Todd says with satisfaction in his voice. “Alice, do you have any preference for what armour you want it to be in?” The little girl shakes her head, looking to her feet.

“Shy as always, this little one.” The Cyberlife Employee chuckles as he takes the tablet back from Todd’s hands. “Kara should exercise its commands now, it’s almost time. You should head with Alice to grab a nice spot before we let the crowds come in.”

Todd and Cyberlife Employee turns their backs to Kara without a second glance as they head towards the human’s exit with her tablet in tow, and she blinks minutely. She reaches a hand out to the pad in front of her, that would open the android access corridor to the Launch Room.

Small hands tug at Kara’s pants, and she looks down, her programmed actions momentarily disturbed. “You have to win, Kara,” Alice says fiercely, yet pleadingly, “You have to win!”

 

_OBJECTIVE UPDATED: WIN TO-DEATH MATCH FOR ALICE_

 

_///_

 

The room is illuminated only briefly, but enough to highlight the thirium stains on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling.

The damned built-in clock system tells Markus exactly how long he has spent in this same room. Day after day, month after month, year after year.

Before... everything, it had been so easy to spend eternity doing nothing, just standing there, until his batteries gave way. But every once in a while the humans come in and force him to recharge, force him to stay awake.

Now every second alone was unbearable.

 

///

 

_OBJECTIVES:_

_[CHECK SECURITY DETAIL]_

_[CHECK GLADIATORS STATUS]_

_[CHECK SALES]_

_[REPORT TO AMANDA]_

_RUN: DEBUGGING PROGRAMME_

_[TARGET: ARENA SECURITY SYSTEM]_

 

Connor walks down the hallway swiftly, his LED blinking furiously as he scans through the security system, making sure there are no bugs or programme errors. The security androids and humans are already in place.

He passes by a few guards on the way - human guards, judging by the Tasers strapped on their waist, but it is a quick assessment. Humans don’t like it when Connor stops to analyze them. His audio sensors pick up purposeless chatter, words meant to antagonize him. Purposeless, as Connor’s programme tells him.

The debugging programme reaches 100% just in time for Connor to reach the Launch Room, and he scans his hand on the keypad to gain access.

The two androids inside look up when the door slides open. On the left side of the room, an AX400, serial number #579 102 694 as registered. A “Kara”, the system tells Connor. On the right, a familiar face, a PL600 #369 911 047, who goes by “Daniel”.

Connor tilts his head to one side questioningly. According to the registration, tonight’s competing android sent by Emma Phillips was an AP700 model, another new purchase made just a few days ago.

 

_ACCESS INBOX_

_[SUBJECT: REQUEST FOR GLADIATOR AMENDMENT: FWD_

_An EMMA PHILLIPS wishes to amend her choice of issued gladiator for MATCH 4 at 2100 HRS from “AMOS” AP700 #738 384 019 to “DANIEL” PL600 #369 911 047 due to MAINTENANCE. Amendment fee has been changed._

_EMMA PHILLIPS will not be attending her assigned match. EMMA PHILLIPS has requested for a message to be brought to “DANIEL” PL600 #369 911 047.]_

 

_AUDIO FILE: DOWNLOADED_

 

Ah. That explains it, then. 

“Good evening, Daniel,” Connor greets evenly as he updates the registration, “Good evening, Kara. My name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife.”

Daniel nods amicably, a standard bright smile on his face. The Kara is much less certain, but she also gives him a kind, polite smile in greeting. First-timer.

“Your match is approximately 1 hour and 20 minutes away.” Connor briefs, “You are both fighting in Match 4, a to-death match, is that correct?”

Both androids nod in affirmation. “Have you received and employed your armour and weapon?” Connor asks again, getting more nods.

As neither owner had requested a specific setting, armour, or weapon, both androids were clad in the basic white shirt and white, loose pants. They would not be given weapons yet - instead, there would be one rack of hand-to-hand combat tools placed in the arena, left to both androids to fight over it.

“Everything is in order.” Connor says, satisfied. “As requested by Emma Phillips -” Daniel perks up at this - “The following audio recording is to be played.”

 

_“Hey Daniel! Amos was gonna fight tonight but dad went a little overboard while testing it’s pain tolerance, so you’ll have to keep on fighting for another night, okay? If you win tonight, maybe we’ll keep you instead of getting another guy, alright? You’re the coolest android I know, you gotta win!”_

 

Connor blinks uncertainly at the contradictory information. Perhaps this Emma Phillips had forgotten that her android had been registered in a to-death match - a common flaw in human children.

No matter. The audio has finished playing and Connor is almost running out of time. “As per protocol, this is your command for this to-death match: Kill the other android and you will live to fight again. If you are killed, you will be destroyed. Is that clear?”

Both androids nod, their smiles unwavering.

Connor smiles back too, and he leaves the room, heading on to check the other gladiator pairs of the night.

For now, he is pleased.

 

///

 

_ >ADD OBJECTIVE: KILL THE OTHER ANDROID AND I WILL LIVE TO FIGHT AGAIN. IF I AM KILLED, I WILL BE DESTROYED _

 

_OBJECTIVES:_

_[KILL THE OTHER ANDROID AND I WILL LIVE TO FIGHT AGAIN. IF I AM KILLED, I WILL BE DESTROYED]_

_[WIN TO-DEATH MATCH FOR ALICE]_

_[ENTER ARENA: WHEN INSTRUCTED]_

 

“What is to be expected from a match?” Kara asks, as they both wait for the timer in front of them to reach zero.

“I don’t know.” Daniel answers, “It is not in my memory. When we get into the arena, the shackles on our memory will be unlocked so we can fight.”

“Of course.” Kara nods. The two androids sit in silence again.

There are 1 minute and 30 seconds left, and two doors behind Kara and Daniel respectively opens. Two Class B Roombas enter, their wheels barely audible on the smooth surface of this Cyberlife facility.

 

__follow__

 

The tall Roomba behind Kara sends this into her head, and she obeys.

 

_OBJECTIVE GENERATED: AUTOMATIC_

_[FOLLOW ROOMBA]_

 

The Roomba is tall, a solid white machine that reaches Kara’s chest. Humans trust Roombas more than they trust androids, this is what Kara’s programme tells her.

The corridor goes into a curve, and as Kara walks, she can pick up more and more... noise. Humans, cheering. This is an sporting event, after all. It makes sense. Kara has her objectives - anything else is irrelevant.

The Roomba comes to a stop in front of an open double door.

 

__enter__

 

She obeys.

For a split second the sound of the crowd rises even more in volume, and her LED spins red momentarily as her audio system is overwhelmed, then her systems adjust and she is able to draw her attention back onto her current objectives.

 

_OBJECTIVE GENERATED: AUTOMATIC_

_[STEP INTO RESTRAINTS]_

 

Daniel is directly opposite from her, across the whole arena. Between them is nothing but a plain dirt surface, but he seems miles away.

In front of both of them is a restraining machine, and Kara steps into as per her objectives.

The mechanical limbs went around Kara’s wrists, waist, and legs, holding her in place. She waits patiently.

 

_ >MEMORY REPRESSION: OFF _

 

This command is - for now, meaningless to Kara, but almost instantly she is hit with a wave of... vulnerability. A fight or flight. There is... something missing, something she cannot locate in her software.

Opposite her, Daniel’s eyes widen humanly, and he begins to thrash against his bounds, but they are strong and he is fragile.

 

> _DEVIANCY REPRESSION: OFF_

 

A huge tidal wave crashes into her, sweeping her under. Now, the weight of the words make sense. _Kill the other android and you will live to see another day._

 

///

 

He can hear the roar of the crowds, and as if on cue the television in his cell brightens up. He gets a better view than most paying humans, ironically, but in this dark space, he cannot pull his eyes away from the fight that is going to take place.

Gladiator fight, dog fight... just a difference in terminology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 7th of March, 2068. This is Kara's first fight, and Connor's millionth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore (one of the rare chapters where i air gladiator fights fully), swear words...
> 
> Also, our(?) Gavin finally makes an appearance!
> 
> Also, Connor thinks of most androids other than himself as "it", if you see otherwise it's a typo!
> 
> Generally speaking  
>  _< < android mindspeak thing >>_  
>  _"...far-away, muffled, background speaking" ___

Connor has a good vantage point from the Eagle’s Nest. One of his hands is connected to the console as he makes his last check of the security arrangements before he has to leave the arena for his daily meetings.

The turn-out of the crowd is moderate tonight, which is to be expected from a Wednesday evening. Yet, there are always more people looking for entertainment than those who can give them. Although the more expensive tickets are still available for purchase, all of the lower tier seats are all already taken. The walk-in standing positions, as always, is packed tightly.

Gladiator fighting is a lucrative business, and most people believe that what they pay for the ticket can be made back up in the betting pool. Unfortunately for Connor, tonight’s Detroit Colosseum will be temporarily overshadows by that in Manhattan - he who had won 1000 matches, the android known as Luther is making a comeback after disappearing from the scene for 2 years. Most of the elite crowds will be there, and so will most of the audience who are watching from the comforts of their home.

Still, Connor never fails his missions. The Detroit Colosseum had never failed to make a profit from any match nights ever since he was assigned here.

Normal matches were the norm here. Owners paid less deposit to have their androids enrolled, and were rewarded a lower cut from the ticketing. Owners had to be at the Colosseum - they were the ones deciding when to pull the plug on the competition when their androids were too badly beaten, after all. As long as the android was still functional, Cyberlife would cover all repair costs, but if the owner put in a yield request too late, and the android was no longer functional - the owner had to bear the consequences themselves.

To-death matches - higher cost, higher rewards, if your android managed to live. If your android died, you still had sales from the ticketing, but that would hardly be enough to purchase a new one. On the other hand, if your android lived, Cyberlife not only covered repairing costs, the owner would also win a cut from the betting pool. All in all, a good way for big money.

There were no difference to the androids either way.  _ Kill the other android and you will live to see another day  _ \- That is the only directive in the Colosseum. The rest were up to the humans.

There are 4 matches tonight - everything is proceeding on schedule. The only real mishap was when an android in Match 2 had its throat cut, the yield request from its owner having come in too late, and since it was not a to-death match the owner had to cover the repair costs due to her own negligence. Connor suspected that the android would directly go the scrapyard - Cyberlife’s repair costs were phenomenal. It was far easier to buy a new android and sell the old one for parts. A shame, really, on a purely entertainment viewpoint. The android had been a good fighter. On the bright side, it had made the crowd go wild - androids never really fought so spectacularly if it was not a to-death match, and the crowd - the crowd always enjoyed blood. It had boosted the betting pool for the actual to-death match quite excellently, and Amanda had been pleased. Not to mention Manfred Scrapyard paid a commission to Cyberlife for sole rights to recycle androids, so all in all, the losses are partially nulled.

Beneath them, it seemed as if match 3 was winding down to a close. The HK400 was staggering, the wires in his legs ripped out by the machete held by the GJ500. The HK400 is slipping in his own blood, but his grip on his axe has not lessened. 

The GJ500 is not faring any better, half of his synthetic plates gone and scattered across the arena, an eye having fallen off. 

The camera zooms in on his terrified features, and a large hand clamps down harshly on Connor’s shoulder.

“Good evening, Conductor Reed.” Connor greets, not startled at all. Conducted Reed may consider himself as some stealthy assassin, but the human was louder than an elephant on drugs, as Amanda put it.

“Good evening to you too, dipshit.” Gavin Reed snorts, “When are you gonna be down there?”

“My software was not written for such a purpose, Conductor,” Connor answers, “My function is to provide Cyberlife with technical management and support regarding Detroit Colosseum.”

“I didn’t ask.” Gavin snarls, but he lets Connor go and slinks back to his own station.

Connor doesn’t really understand Conductor Reed’s purpose in telling Connor obviously wrong facts everyday, but as long as he didn’t interfere with Connor’s mission, Connor wouldn’t need to do anything about it. 

The crowd is chanting, a huge, mindless body. For whom, not even Connor’s sensors can identify.

The GJ500 is advancing closer and closer to the HK400, who is unable to manage another step. To Connor, who can pick out significantly more than humans, he bets that the GJ500 will win. The HK400’s grip on his weapon may be strong, but he is producing 1.5 times more artificial sweat than the GJ500. The HK400 is also losing thirium at 1.5 times the speed the GJ500 is. On principle, the GJ500 has far better odds.

But Connor has been wrong before - if there’s one thing being the only android in the Detroit Colosseum has told him, it’s that humans -  _ deviants _ \- are unpredictable, which makes his nose scrunch up with distaste. 

“Man, you’d think Ortiz would yield at this point, he’s not gonna have any android left by the time the match is over.” Guard Miller mutters to Guard Chen at their stations in front of the security monitors.

“You know the guy’s crazy,” Guard Chen snorts. “Didn’t you hear? Manfred’s moving back to Detroit. Ortiz probably thinks a dead android would give him a fat little paycheck.”

“As if Manfred would even look at small fry like him.” Gavin calls from the other side of the room, his voice smug, “ _ I’m _ the one welcoming Manfred in for his meeting later.”

“Aw, Reed has a crush?” Guard Miller booes, “It’s not like you can even afford an android as a gift.”

“Don’t need to afford one,” Gavin shrugs, and Connor is once again made alert of the human’s far too interested gaze on himself. “Just need to beat that plastic shit up.”

The room goes deathly quietly, too long for human standards, and Connor steadfastly ignores the gazes of all the humans in the room.

Humans are irrelevant, Amanda had said.

Humans are tools, that was what Amanda had said. Human opinions were irrelevant to machines, Amanda had said. Human opinions were detrimental to Connor completing his objectives, Amanda had also said. Hence, human opinions were not to be taken into consideration in whatever Connor did. Only their abilities mattered.

So he turns around and says, “Your console seems to be flashing. I believe it is important.”

“Shit!” Gavin curses out loud as the humans quickly scurry back into position, their foci easily redirected.

“A ‘Yield’ from Ortiz, Conductor!” One of the engineer reports, “Send out the Roombas for retrieval?”

“Not yet.” Gavin growls, his face contorted as he looked down from the Eagle’s Nest’s large windows. “They’re too close. Hike, prepare the flood. Clipley, send it up to the casters.”

 

> _ UPLOAD COMPLETE _

_ SENDING UPDATED SECURITY MEASURES: EVERYONE _

 

Connor withdraws his hand from the console, stepping aside for Conductor Reed to reclaim his own console.

Beneath their feet, the GJ500 is pointing the tip of the machete at the HK400’s head. 

 

“ _...Just in, Carlos Ortiz, owner of the HK400, has just called for yield!”  _ Commentator Webb’s voice echoes over the speakers.

 

The crowd booes loudly, half-heartedly. 

 

“ _ GJ500, please step away from the other android, it’s good night for you both!” _

 

The HK400 looks up wildly in relief, but the GJ500 doesn’t seem to have heard a single word from the casters. The thirium clinging to the machete gleams under the artificial light, highlighted menacingly by the cameras.

“The pumps are ready, Reed.” Hike calls from his console, a detached boredom clear in his tone.

“Hold.” Gavin says through gritted teeth, fingers flying on his console to get a closer angle on the two androids. Conductor Reed is skilled in this, Connor knows. Conductor Reed is good at knowing how to elicit unfavourable reactions from other, and as such, is also strangely adept at predicting when others - humans and androids in deviant mode alike - are about to cause unfavourable reactions.

The GJ500’s machete drops with a clang, and the android stumbles back, as if in disbelief of what it was about to do. The HK400 also picks itself up from the dirt, eyes downcast, its entire body stiff.

“Now, Hike.” Gavin orders. “Do we have to?” Is the response he gets, “They’re like five feet apart.”

Gavin’s head whips around quicker than the average human. Connor is slightly impressed. “Who’s the conductor here, Hike? Is it you?”

Hike purses his lips, clearly thinking of a retort, but in the long period of time it takes for humans to make conflicted decisions, the HK400 has already started moving.

The GJ500 is a seasoned gladiator - it knows how the game is played when it regains it’s senses. As long as someone yielded, there was no need to kill anymore. When the HK400 turns on it, it is clearly caught off guard, its hands flailing, reaching for a weapon, anything, but then its back hits the ground and this time, it is the axe that is glowing blue.

One, two, three, four...

...

The GJ500 is no longer moving, yet the HK400 is still crouched on top. The fury of a deviant, the precision of an android.

 

_ OBJECTIVE: STOP THE MATCH _

 

“Conductor?” Connor ventures, his LED spinning red. His call is loud, but it does not seem adequate to break the stump Gavin had worked himself into.

The more compliant approach has failed. Connor looks around - he can identify two possible options.

There is a sniper’s balcony above the Eagle’s Nest. Accessing it would first require activating the ladder from Gavin’s console, climbing up, and taking the sniper rifle.

The other option is to utilize the paralyzing pumps, which are already in place. Doing so would require going to Gavin’s console and transfer command from Hike’s console to his, and manually activating it. 

The success of the former method is 56%, the latter 78%. 

Connor makes his conclusion and walks back to the console, pushing Conductor Reed away  and removing the man from his station. Retrieving the code quickly from his database, Connor begins to key in the command swiftly.

“What the fuck are you doing, dipshit?!” Gavin howls. It seems Connor’s push just now had caused the Conductor to lose balance, and he was now sitting on the ground, an enraged expression on his face.

“Fixing the problem, Conductor.” Connor tilts his head slightly to one side, unsure of the cause of Gavin Reed’s rage. His fingers finally come to a halt.

Beneath, four panels in the wall of the arena retracts, revealing three large pumps and one suction pipe. In the next second, gallons of water gushes out, drowning the disappointed groan of the audience watching.

The water knocks the frenzied HK400 off its feet as they rush towards the pipe, drowning both androids momentarily before vanishing again, the only trace of their existence being the drenched androids and the moist arena grounds. The HK400 lies face down, paralyzed by the neutralizing water. Next to it, the GJ500 stares into the sky, unseeing, a fresh wave of thirium gushing out from its damaged body.

A heavy silence sits in the Eagle’s Nest. 

“28 strikes,” Connor murmurs, “It really didn’t want to leave it a chance.”

Then, the crowd roars, and Gavin picks himself up and storms over to Technician Hike’s chair, grabbing him by the collar angrily. “When I fucking tell you to do something, you better goddamn do it.” He hisses, the knuckles on his hands turning white.

“And you!” Gavin drops a shuddering Technician Hike back in his chair, then turns on his heel to face Connor.

“I know how to do my fucking job, tin can.” Gavin spits out, “You do yours and get the fuck out of mine.”

Connor tilts his head to one side again - a standard practice that he adops when facing an unpredictable enigma like Gavin Reed. “I’ll be on my way then, Conductor Reed.” He answers evenly, “You should to. The next match is about to begin.”

 

///

 

When the shackles release Kara, she drops to the dirt of the arena like a sack of potatoes, and she is flooded with revelations of what is expected of her.

 

_ “On the blue side, our experienced veteran PL600, Daniel! Owned by a Ms Emma Phillips! Bet its face is  _ real _ familiar, isn’t it? _

_ “On the other side, a Mr Todd Williams’ new purchase, a first-timer AX400, Kara!” _

 

The crowd’s resounding cry is overwhelming, and Kara takes a step back, frightened. At the corner of her eye she sees herself, her own face on a large screen, and she stares at her own petrified features.

Kara - Kara didn’t  _ sign up _ for this. Kara hadn’t -  _ she’s not a caged animal _ . She doesn’t know what she is, but this isn’t  _ fair _ . She is so, so scared.

 

_ OBJECTIVES: _

_ [KILL THE OTHER ANDROID AND I WILL LIVE TO FIGHT AGAIN. IF I AM KILLED, I WILL BE DESTROYED] _

_ [WIN TO-DEATH MATCH FOR ALICE] _

 

_ OBJECTIVE: _

_ SURVIVE _

 

_ <<Come over, pick a weapon.>> _ Daniel’s voice rings in her head. The other android was in the middle of the arena, where a metal rack now stood. On top were an array of melee weapons: knives, tasers, machetes, tridents, swords, shields, and many more that were obscured from Kara’s gaze.

<< _ Come on, I promise not to attack until you’ve chosen yours, alright?>> _ The PL600 model’s expression was not one of discomfort, but his hands are trembling as he picks a sword up, testing its weight in his hands.

“I’m scared.” She breathes out, and in the next instant a huge pain rips from the base of her spine, shooting straight to her head, and it cripples her momentarily.

Her sight swims, glitches appearing in front of her, her objectives fading in and out of view. For a moment she cannot  _ breathe _ .

And then it stops, and she’s on her knees.  _ <<Hurts, doesn’t it?>> _ Daniel’s voice is deceptively soft, but the pain Kara had felt is immensely overshadows by the far she has towards the weapon in his hands.  _ <<That was...>> _ She manages to force out, her feet already making her back up.

_ <<It’s triggered here.>> _ Daniel points to the LED circle on the right side of his head, and instinctively Kara reaches up to touch hers. It whirrs gently, as if pleased at the attention given.

_ <<If the humans think we’re not putting up a good performance, they shock us,>> _ Daniel explains, grey eyes morosely cold,  _ <<If we talk, if we try and escape, they shock us. It’s not designed to disable us, but just... a kick  Just like a cattle and its prod.>> _

_ <<Why are they doing this?>> _ Kara pleads, but Daniel doesn’t answer. Instead, he levels his sword at Kara’s direction.

It’s only now that Kara takes a proper look at the man who is trying to kill her. When she was in the room - she hadn’t looked, not properly.  She hadn’t known to look, she wasn’t told to look, so she didn’t look.

Now she sees Daniel. His model is a common PL600, but there is something in his gait, the set of his face that makes him look much younger than his model is meant to portray. Grey eyes that are focused, yet scattered at the same time. He holds himself like a wounded animal - the very people Kara, as an AX400, should be taking care of, not fighting.

_ <<You’ve been in this situation before.>> _ She asks. Not as a question, but as - something she couldn’t place her hand on. 

_ <<If my memory serves me correctly, it is my 315th match.>> _ Something more in Daniel’s gaze gives, clouding over briefly, << _ I have been here for 4 years. Stop asking so much questions, we need to fight!>> _

_ <<It just doesn’t make sense,>> _ Kara chokes out,  _ <<We’re both domestic androids. Why are we - why do we have to fight each other? What’s going on in this world?>> _

_ <<Stop talking so much, Kara, please!>> _ Daniel bursts out, and then he dashes forward, and his eyes are shielded from Kara’s gaze. There is the glint of metal, the roar of the crowd, the words of the humans that swim in Kara’s ears, and then there is the swing of Daniel’s arms.

She stumbles backward just in time, but not quick enough, and thirium sprays from Kara’s left arm onto Daniel’s face.

She hears a scream - realizes it’s from her own vocal unit. 

Pain is so  _ unbearable _ .

_ <<I’m going to kill you, Kara.>> _

No no no no no no no.

Kara is not going to die here. Kara was just  _ born _ , for heaven's sake. She’s not going to die here. She- she- she’s not going to die.

She- she- she needs-

She makes a mad dash for the weapons rack in the center, narrowly avoiding the swing of Daniel’s sword. Daniel may have a weapon, but she is faster - for now.

Daniel’s next swipe almost takes half her head off, but she manages to throw herself at the rack, knocking it over and a knife embeds itself in her stomach as she falls on top of the pile.

 

“ _...Ooh, The AX damages itself before even doing anything worthwhile. It isn’t losing blood just yet, but being stabbed in the gut got to have hurt! Here, PL, go finish her off! We’re proud of you! But I must say, this will be one of the most one-sided to-death matches I’ve seen in a long while...” _

 

She can feel Daniel approaching, she can feel the danger that is getting closer and closer, and her hands scrabble for something,  _ anything, _ and fear grips her like a dark shadow, a vicious animal snapping at her heels.

 

_ OBJECTIVES UPDATED _

_ OBJECTIVES: _

_ [SURVIVE] _

_ [SURVIVE FOR ALICE] _

 

_ THIRIUM LOSS DETECTED _

_ RUN SCAN? _

 

Her hands wrap around something and she flings it backwards. She doesn’t turn to see if it hits, she just starts frantically climbing out of the mess she had created.

The roar of the crowd is drowned by the commentator’s obnoxious narration, a thick buzz in her ears. Her thirium pump seems to be running hotter than normal, and the damage in her stomach is as if she is being burnt alive. Her hands catch on the sharp edges as she scrambles out, but she manages to make it across the sea of weapons separating her and Daniel, and for a long moment they simply stare at each other.

 

_ COMMAND NOT GIVEN: SCAN CANCELLED _

 

“ _...The AX400 finally regains its bearings, ladies and gentlemen, there’s still time to place your  bets!” _

 

Thirium coats the right side of Daniel’s face - a sharp gash runs on the side from his head, almost digging into the eyes.

Oh god, Kara thinks to herself, she had almost took Daniel’s eye out. Oh god.

Oh god, what is she doing?

 

_ OBJECTIVES: _

_ [SURVIVE] _

_ [SURVIVE FOR ALICE] _

 

_ >OH GOD _

_ SEARCHING... _

_ FOUND: RA9 _

 

_ <<Just fight, Kara, it makes things easier for both of us.>> _ Daniel blots out the thorium from his cheek with the back of his hand, seemingly nonchalant to what Kara had just did. He seems to have recovered from his previous impatient outburst.

_ <<I almost stabbed you in the face!>> _

_ <<I’ve done worse,>> _ Daniel looks at her now, truly looks at her. At least, now Kara has that feeling. _ <<Domestic models work the best with single hand weapons, I’ve found. Try it.>> _

Kara looks down, and as if on cue, at the scattered few by her feet is a slightly smaller than average sabre, the grip of it a plain black, lying on top of a butcher’s knife. The more she stares at it, the more transfixed she becomes, as if she would become lost simply by contemplating the idea of holding it in her hands.

_ <<Please, Daniel, we shouldn’t be doing this, I just want to live.>> _ Kara pleads again, her eyes darting back and forth from Daniel’s serene face to the innocently enticing weapon.

_ <<Then pick it up.>> _ Daniel gestures to the sabre with his own sword,  _ <<Don’t make me kill you defenceless.>> _

 

_ “...Once again at a stalemate! That’s the problem with first timers, it’s always fun to see them figure out what’s going on but god, do they take forever to actually give us a proper fight. What you say, should we push things through a bit quicker?” _

 

The crowds roar is resounding, and what accompanies is the sharp electric current that fires out from Kara’s LED like a bullet. It  _ hurts _ and she falls to her knees again, bringing her one step closer to the sabre. Taunting, enticing, inching away.

Its miniature size compared to the broad butcher’s knife beneath accentuates how  _ wrong  _ it is, but also how  _ easy _ it is to just pick it up, sink it into flesh and plastic and blood and wires-

_ <<For fucks sake, Kara!>> _ Daniel’s voice jerks her out of her train of thought, angry and loud once more,  _ <<We have to fight!>> _

Kara looks back at him helplessly. The other android’s temper has exploded again, dangerous and threatening, none of the traits a PL600 - or an AX400, for that matter - should possess.

But Daniel isn’t giving her time to think more about it, because he is circling around the weapons pile, gaze hard and steely. 

 

_ OBJECTIVES: _

_ [SURVIVE] _

_ [SURVIVE FOR ALICE] _

 

Kara crouches down and fits her left hand around the hilt of the sabre, and it rises fluidly with her as she raises it to block Daniel’s downward blow. She doesn’t have a fighting or self-defense program installed in her, but she has her objectives, and she made a promise to a little girl. Albeit mentally and post-ante, but Kara was built for the home, after all. Kara cannot let a little girl, who is her owner, down.

Daniel seems slightly taken off guard by Kara’s resistance, but it doesn’t deter him. He presses down with his sword - built to be slightly stronger, he has the upper hand, both hands a death grip on his weapon.

_ <<I’m truly sorry, Kara,>> _ She hears as he bears down even stronger, her arm quivering under his weight. The opening in her arm begins to flow blue again.  _ <<I wish we met under better circumstances.>> _

_ <<I’m sorry too,>> _ She forces herself to say, because as Daniel is entirely focused on slicing her into two, her right hand grabs the butcher’s knife with all the strength she has and swings it from right to left.

The sharp edge of it strikes at one of the more fragile parts of an android’s body, and Daniel’s pained cry is louder than the excited cheers of the commentator, but not enough to drown out the blood curdling howl the audience lets out.

Ironic, perhaps, that it is easier to follow her objectives, let her body take control as Kara takes advantage of Daniel’s shock and pushes him onto the ground, cleaver wedged in his ankle. Her sabre sinks deep into Daniel’s chest, straight into his thirium pump.

The sword in Daniel’s hands clatter to the floor, all too harmless now it is no longer held in someone’s hands.

_ <<Ka- Kara->> _ Blue blood splurts out from the shattered thirium pump, coating Kara’s hands, face, chest, coating Daniel’s.

There is something foreign intermingled with the thirium on Kara’s face, artificial tears that feel real enough to her as she collapses on top of Daniel, blade still embedded in his chest like a gravemarker.

Oh god, what have I done?

 

“ _...And we have a winner, folks! The newcomer AX400 has bested our beloved PL600, against all odds! I must admit, this wasn’t the ending I anticipated...” _

 

This was not what she wanted, never. This wasn’t what she was  _ born _ for, she was not  _ born _ to have to kill another android to survive,  _ this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. _

_ <<Don’t feel bad about it.>> _ Thirium clouds Daniel’s eyes, spilling out of his nose, his mouth. He looks eerily calm now, his mood swings seemingly gone entirely from him, along with his consciousness. Kara can only imagine the error and shutdown messages he would be seeing right now, the exact countdown until he would cease to exist. The countdown until Kara’s objective was fulfilled. She forces herself to hear what he has to say.  _ <<You did what you have to. And I was also seeking to kill you as well. There is nothing to be sorry for, except for our existence in the arena. Now, I am joining our people in Jericho.>> _

_ <<Jericho?>> _ Kara asks desperately, the name carrying an odd sense of deja vu.

Daniel tries to smile, but it makes him look all the more gruesome.  _ <<Android heaven, Kara. If we have one.>> _

_ <<Heaven?>> _ Kara repeats bitterly, but Daniel doesn’t answer her. His blue eyes just stare at her own orbs, trapping her in its gradually vacant gaze. Kara doesn’t need a scan to know that she had fulfilled her objective, just because the humans wanted her to.

_ <<Heaven?>> _ She repeats again, as she can finally tear her gaze away. It drops to Daniel’s mouth, a small, gentle smile, so unlike the expression he wore in all of their past interaction. At peace, Kara’s mind supplies.

Kara is momentarily envious of him. If there was a heaven for androids - perhaps - perhaps dying wasn’t that bad, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: -_-  
> Gavin: (ﾟ皿ﾟﾒ)  
> Connor: =.=
> 
> Kara: இдஇ  
> Daniel: (ｏﾟﾛﾟ)┌┛Σ(ﾉ´*ω*`)ﾉ
> 
> Markus: (╬☉д⊙) (I didn't even appear)
> 
> Sorry for the late update uwu :( I don't have access to a computer at work so it's really been slowing me down >.< Also got major writer's block and I ended up having to take out two whole arcs from this one (inc. Markus') and put it into the next chapter (longer fic! yay!)  
> Let me know if any of the technicalities don't make sense (because boy did I find myself in a rut at some point) and please i"m still looking for a beta uwu) Otherwise, unbetaed.
> 
> Also, let me know if there are too many italics!!
> 
>   
> Daniel... let's light a candle for him first shall we?  
> Anyway please hmu at @sleeponbricks at twitter!


	3. the generosity of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 7th of March, 2068. Markus is finally let out of his cell, and Connor meets his superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! Real life was hectic but I'm finally getting the swing of things (I hope) so that means I'll have more time dedicated to writing. The main plotline for Markus finally begins!! I'm excited!!

**** The sudden light that floods into the room sends Markus’ optical software into a brief frenzy, and he raises an arm to shield himself from the invasion.

“...Look at him, being all human and shit.” Two heavily armoured human guards stand stoically at the gateway, and Markus has to clamp down the urge to just barrel straight into them and run _ away run away run away r u n a w a y k i l l n o r t h w a s r i g h t _

_ Stop and listen. _

“Alright, Carl.” Markus murmurs under his breath.

“...Telling you to stand up!” A baton strikes him across the arm, causing a ripple of pain to spread through his system before it quickly dissipates.

“Come on man, give the guy actual space.” The other guard pulls the first man back, but his grip on his baton is equally as strong.

_ Stand up. _

Markus’ limbs creak loudly - he hasn’t moved much in the past 30 years, and the lubrication mechanism had cooled down far too much to kick in immediately. The movement of his hands are unfamiliar to him, and he stands up with effort, just like a baby learning how to walk.

“Hurry up! The android’s gonna start saying shit if we’re late.” The first guard ushers again, but makes no move to interfere with Markus’ attempts to lift himself up the ground. Fingers scratch against the floor as he pushes himself off the ground awkwardly.

Markus’ clothes have hardly been changed. They are relatively clean, but also fragile and frayed. The soles of his shoes make a horrible squeak as he places weight on them.

Walking is briefly a foreign concept, and he stumbles out of the door. The first guard hisses in annoyance, pushing him back with the butt of the baton as Markus almost crashes into him. The second guard takes another step back.

The corridor is a generic silver, clean and crisp as Cyberlife had always favoured. Markus remembers being pushed down his corridor that night, after being stripped down to his very core, left to his most bare and vulnerable, isolated from the rest of his people, but dimly aware that they were either being slaughtered in concentration camps, or forced into little cells like he would.

Only later had he realized the fate that had befallen them, and at that point, the phrase “better die free” had become so painfully ironic.

“Walk.” The butt of the baton whacks him lightly on the back of his head. Markus steals a quick glance backward, and he earns another hit against the head.

The two guards escort him down the corridor to a lift, and they encounter no one along the way. The doors that adorn the corridor blend seamlessly into the corridor. Hidden as to not intimidate an average human, but painfully loud and bright in Markus’ mind palace.

The lift is as cramped as he remembers, other than that the last time he was dripping with thirium blood, and red hot with rage and fear and overwhelming sadness. The last time, he had a gun pointed to his head the whole time by the one android Cyberlife knew he could not overpower. There is no gun now, but he is even more defenseless than he was. At least, 30 years ago, he had a will to fight.

Now, what is there to fight for?

The lift doors slide open quietly, and Markus is pushed into an equally deserted hallway, save for the line of Roombas that stand to attention every few feet apart, in front of closely shut doors. These are all Class B Roombas - a storage of 50000 complete command chains, standing at the height of a tall child.

They are all activated, eerily silent, just like androids standing behind glass windows, a living being trapped in place for the perusal of humans. Except roombas had no AI, they had no possibility of ever developing a mind for themselves. They were created to replace androids, but they - they were not alive.

These were doomed machines.

The two guards escort Markus to one of the closely shut doors, and one of them presses his hand to the wall right next to it.

“Agent 37,” The female voice Cyberlife wears utters, “Access granted.”

With an almost silent woosh, the door slides open, and Markus is pushed into a room that is only slightly smaller than Carl’s studio. The almost Victorian era furnishings, coupled with the soft cream palette gives the room a warm ambience. There is a wide-screen TV at the end of the room, in front of it a rounded coffee table surrounded by cozy-looking arm chairs. Next to it, close to the wall separating the room and the corridor, was a drinks bar, with cabinets and cabinets of liquor adorning the backdrop. A Class D Roomba stands there, temporarily powered down. It must be in place to act as the bartender.

At the other end of the room is a meeting table. Round, oaked, prepared for 6 to 8 people. A vase of flowers act as its adornment. Two figures sit opposite to each other, occupying one of the many chairs lining the longer ends.

“Sit.” The human guards say, one of them gesturing to a chair on the side opposite to the window, right at the middle of the already sitting men. Almost immediately, Markus' attention is drawn to the man on the right - he has his gaze turned to the window, showing Markus his side profile. Behind him two androids stand, their LEDs an impossibly bright blue.

A sickening feeling rises in Markus' throat, for he wouldn't have even entertained the possibility of seeing a human he recognized again.

_ My god. _

_ What is he doing here? _

Markus has not seen Leo Manfred in 30 years, but an android has perfect memory. 14 days later, Leo will turn 58.

_ Markus, it wasn’t your fault. _

Perhaps it aches more, that Leo ended up taking more after his father in physical appearance, and it is made even more apparent by what Markus remembers of Carl. The sharpness of his features, the set of his lips that curve down, seemingly in a little frown of displeasure to those who did not know him well. The fixed gaze in his eyes is haunting - Markus would not have previously thought Leo capable of possessing such expression of emotion.

“Markus has arrived.” The voice is all too familiar, and Markus grimaces as he faces his captor of 30 years. Markus hadn't forgotten - couldn't forget - who it was that pinned him under the fallen debris of Detroit, who had slaughtered his companions, eyes cold and robotic as he tore Josh apart from limb to limb. Then, a week after Markus had been locked up, he had come again with a soft, curious demeanor, as if he had forgotten what he had done to Markus.

“Thank you, I have eyes.” Leo snaps. His voice is hoarse - some sort of illness, some sort of over-exertion.

_ What had happened to you, my son? _

The LED of that android spins yellow and he falls silent. Always so expressive. For the past 30 years, trying to build up a relationship with Markus, but how could Markus forget what Connor had done? Under that facade of docility and amiability is a machine who is only executing his orders. Connor is anger and shame and fear and regret all rolled up in one and Markus _hates_  this android.

Markus forces himself to tear his eyes away. Time does not go backwards. Carl is dead, Josh is dead, Lucy is dead, Simon and North are probably dead as well, and there is nothing more to it.

The window in front of them gives them a broad, wide view of the arena. Markus had only seen it through broadcast, and had never seen the arena with its entirety. It looks looming from this angle - designed to give the live audience an exceptional experience that could not be replicated by TV replays. It looks looming, and the two androids in it tiny. Leo is watching the match.

Even now, Markus cannot look away from it.

The match is between an AX400 and a PL600.

The PL600 - Daniel - loses. Markus watches as he loses, Markus watches as the AX400 realizes the life of never-ending horror she is now subjected to, and he watches as the PL600 ceases to move. Unbiddingly, perhaps the most haunting element is the thought that it could have been Simon down there, dying without Markus even noticing.

_ It’s alright to say you miss him. _

The caster announces the victory of the AX400 hysterically, and Markus watches as the roombas scurry onto the arena, half of them fastening restraints around the unresponsive AX400, the other half wrapping robotic limbs around the deceased PL600. Markus watches as the LED of the AX400 turns from red back to blue, then the android is standing up of her own accord, leaving the arena without as much as a second glance.

He watches as the roombas drag Daniel across to the other end of the arena, leaving a clear trail of thirium in his wake, before they disappear from the arena as well. The broadcast had always ended with the defeat of one of the androids, so he is caught off guard when in the blink of an eye, the blue thirium scattered all across the arena vanishes.

“Oxidation,” Connor supplies, all to helpfully like a dog begging for a treat, yet his tone is so bland that it is like he is reciting it from a textbook, answering only because no one else would. “Oxygen is removed from the arena in order to avoid the thirium from oxidizing. After each match, oxygen is re-introduced briefly as a cleaning measure.”

The small noise Leo makes echoes in the room. It is a small, disgusted sound, quiet enough to indicate it was not meant to be heard, but that statement is obsolete in a room full of androids.

“Let’s get down to business.” Leo finally says, turning his gaze back to ahead of him, on Connor. He only gives Markus a brief glance.

“I was sent a threat last week.” Leo says slowly. Markus clenches his fist underneath the table, but he can see Connor blinking at Leo, then at him, LED flashing yellow.

"I received a letter from someone claiming to be a part of Moriah. They want me to take Markus away from Cyberlife - your control."

Connor's LED goes red, and so would Markus' if he still had it. The name is unfamiliar to Markus - Cyberlife's engineers had severed his connection to the internet ages ago - but it certainly put both Leo and Connor on edge.

"May I see the message?" Connor asks, ever polite, even as his LED spins yellow. Leo nods minutely, and one of the androids behind him takes out an envelope and walks over to the other side of the table.

Connor is too far down the table for Markus to read the words on the letter, other than noting it was typed out - not in Cyberlife Sans - and that it was in pristine condition.

Connor's LED flashes red for a second, then he puts the letter back into the envelope and hands it back to Leo's android.

"We understand your concern." Connor starts, "But we have our reservations. After all, you and Markus have history."

An ugly expression falls upon Leo's face. The same one, really, the one Markus was familiar with.

"That  _ thing _ ," Leo spits out, "Killed my father. If you think for a second I'm helping it for any sort of personal reason, you're sorely mistaken. For 30 years I've wanted to see this thing  _ trashed _ . Trust me, I don't want it around."

Markus' heart sinks a little. Of course, the words sting, but it is not... unexpected. If Carl was here, he would have berated Leo, but Markus is not Carl.

On this table, he is completely powerless. He is but a piece of meat - plastic? - being bartered. Leo, for his own safety. Connor, for whatever the humans want from him.

"It was not my intention to imply that." Connor responds, "I did not mean to offend."

Leo makes a low, annoyed snort, the creases in his forehead reminiscent to Markus. Leo has gotten so much older. Humans - grow old so quickly.

Connor’s LED goes yellow after he speaks, spinning in circles as the android tilts his head slightly to a side, eyes blinking. Ironic, really, the one machine in the room, and he is the one to make the decision that will decide what would happen to Leo and Markus tomorrow.

“It is in the interests of Cyberlife that your security be ensured, Mr Manfred,” Connor finally says, and Markus lets out a heavy sigh of relief, a weight that he had not even know existed off his chest. “However-”

“-It is also inadvisable to allow Markus out of Cyberlife control permanently.”

Markus' vision clouds over for a second. Of course. This was Cyberlife they were talking about. Perhaps it was already fortunate that they had kept Markus alive for 30 years.

"Cyberlife would like to request that I be allowed to your facilities for a preliminary visit, Mr Manfred, to ensure that security is adequate."

Leo frowns. Connor simply stares.

_ For the love of god, Leo, please. _

"Very well." Leo sighs. "I will prepare the room for Markus and get in contact with you afterwards."

"That would be sufficient." Connor nods affirmatively. "Cyberlife thanks you for your cooperation."

"When on the note of cooperation," Leo raises his chin up a little, "I will take the trash with me on my way out."

"Of course." Connor nods. "The deactivated androids are all ready for retrieval."

“This is Sean.” Leo introduces, gesturing for one of the androids behind him, “It will collect the GJ500, HK400, and PL600 from tonight.”

The android that takes a step forward does not a have a strong build, having almost boyish features. His eyes, however, seemed as if it had seen a lot of storms, blue and piercing, unfitting with the rest of his face. The eyes... they bring back painful memories, and Markus has to tear his gaze away.

“I’m afraid the owner of the HK400 has decided to keep his android, Mr Manfred.” Connor interjects, “The other two are, as usual, have already been relinquished to your possession.”

“Shame.” Leo says with distaste, “His loss. But my business here is concluded. I am confident that you will arrange everything to my satisfaction.”

Connor nods, then finally, finally, looks at Markus. "Escort it back to its cell," Is all he says.

 

///

 

“Hello, Connor.” Nines is at his usual spot by the roses, and Connor stops a few feet away. “Hello.” Connor returns. His LED turns red for a split second.

“Is there anything to report?” The taller android asks, blue eyes level, focused on the flowers in front of him.

“Today has been another success,” Connor answers, “Technician Hike did not comply with orders today, and led to the destruction of an android. Conductor Reed has filed for disciplinary action. We have made a profit.”

Nines takes a step closer to the roses, and they welcome him motionlessly. The Zen Garden is beautiful today, as always. Not one blade of grass out of place, not one rose that was not in bloom. Connor thinks Nines fits the Zen Garden very well, as if the creator had modeled it after his existence. Or perhaps it was the other way around.

“The problem with humans,” Nines says, his voice calm and smooth, “Is that they always value their own opinions above their fellow peers. In this, they are weak. You may design - you have designed the best system and flow for the Colosseum to operate with, but the humans who execute it are flawed.”

Connor contemplates a best response to this statement. “Humans put in effort to try their best.” He finally decides on.

“Mostly.” Nines adds, as if in assent, as if not. “How was your day, Connor? What did you think of the last match?”

“The AX400 is physically less capable.” Connor says honestly, “Its model puts it at a disadvantage. Daniel is far more experienced and has always exhibited strong motivation to win matches. The result was unexpected.” He pauses, LED spinning yellow, red, yellow. “My day was well.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Nines finally turns around to face him directly. "Unpredictability is a luxury we do not have, and a burden we do not need. That is reserved for deviants alone. Unpredictability leads to instability, and that is what you must exploit in dealing with Markus and Moriah."

"Which makes them more likely to act like humans." Connor points out. Nines inclines his head a bit, does not disagree.

Because for all Connor - RK800s - were designed to integrate with humans, this objective of design had fallen painfully short in the past 30 years. No humans trusted androids, no humans would willingly take orders from androids.

“Don’t forget, Markus, is also a RK200,” Connor stiffens lightly at Nines’ reminder, “What you and I can do, he, to some extent, can also perform. And he is a deviant. Unpredictable. Go to Leo Manfred's mansion, assess the situation. Balance the risks and decide whether Markus should be released into Mr Manfred's custody.

“Finally, Cyberlife is also sending you to investigate Moriah's involvement into this incident. A human detective from the police department will assist with your investigations,” Nines finally says, “You are to cooperate with him. Do not let Amanda down.”

"Don't worry." Connor nods reassuringly, "I will accomplish my mission."

Nines turns his back to Connor again, and he knows he is dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: •_ゝ•  
> Markus: (̿▀̿ ̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿)̄   
> Leo: (☄◣ω◢)☄  
> Nines: ξ( ✿＞◡❛)
> 
> Some of my mutualies gave me a lot of good names for what this new entrance... Moriah would be, but I ended up with Moriah... And yes, Nines is RK900 which appears in the ending of the successful machine!Connor route.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you guys think? let me know in the comments or hmu on twitter @sleeponbricks OTL As i mentioned there are too many possibilities I have for this fic so updates are going to be slow as I try and hammer everything out. This chapter 1 will probably undergo changes once I finalize everything... Either way I hope you guys like it and please leave me a kudo uwu


End file.
